Love Accident
by unbreakablegirls
Summary: AU. "Once again," A wicked little smirk grazed his face as he leaned smugly on his leather chair. "Welcome to Uchiha Corps." This time, it sounded more like a jail sentence. Who knew Haruno Sakura would fall for her (bastard) boss? After all, accidents ambush the unsuspecting, often violently, just like love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto

Tap. Tap. It was a dark, abandoned alley. The petite girl shivered from the cold night wind as she hugged her white jacket around her. She scrunched her nose in distaste from the stench of the filthy alley.

_Crunch._ She froze. Slowly and cautiously, she turned around. A relieved sigh escaped her lips upon seeing nothing.

She started walking again, the alleys' exit just a few more meters. Running slightly, her eyes flickered back and forth. _Crunch. _There it was again. Her heart froze. Without even turning around, she quickened her pace. She turned her head, just as an arm shot out to grab her wrist. She was roughly slammed, her body connecting with the hard asphalt.

"Kyaaaa!" A hand clamped her mouth. "Shut up before I break your pretty little neck!"

The girl trembled, nodding slowly, tears threatening to drop. Her hand attempted in vain to pry off the hand covering her mouth. Licking his chapped lips, the man's dark eyes travelled her body greedily.

"Mm..You're quite the eye candy." The tough brunette eyed her face, thumb holding her chin. Leaning down, his mouth brushed her ear as he whispered. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Unlike his expectations, no, she didn't scream or cry or struggle. Instead, she smirked smugly. "Sorry, I don't do ugly people.

"What the fuck! You bi-" With a firm grip on the guy's arm, she effortlessly slammed him to the ground.

"Argh!" He writhed in pain as the girl's black stilettos dug into his arm. "You little bitch! Boss will come after you!"

She stared down at him in a bored manner. "Uh-uh…I'm trembling from fear."

"Why you-Ow!" She kicked his shin, chuckling darkly. "You'll pay for thi-" He coughed out blood, receiving a hard punch to his gut. His head connected with the hard ground, rendering him unconscious.

She took out her cellphone from her pocket and searched through her contact list.

"_Hey. Did you get him?"_

"Yeah! He's easy, Tenten!"

"_Great, I'll send a cop there."_

"Okay. Bye!"

The girl shut her phone off and sighed contently. "Mission accomplished." She uncovered her blonde wig.

"Geh, this thing is killing me!" With the tip of her fingers, she threw the wig with obvious disgust. She ruffled her pink hair. The sirens of the police car made her smile. _They're fast today._

Two policemen, both she knew very well, walked out of the car. The bowl haired police grinned. His teeth shiny white and he had a thumbs up for her. "Good job, Sakura-san! Oh, you are truly the beautiful cherry blossom of spring! You have the power of youth surging through your blood!"

"Thanks, Lee. You flatter me." The pinkette, Sakura smiled politely.

Lee winked. "Would you like to have a nice, youthful dinner with me tonight, oh, beautiful flower?"

"Sorry, I'll pass." Lee had a disappointed look on his face, causing Sakura to feel guilty. "Maybe next time?" She added.

Lee brightened again. "Okay, Sakura-san!"

The quiet police beside Rock Lee sighed. "Haruno-san, we thank you for your help in catching the criminal. Payment will be sent like usual." He put on handcuffs on the unconscious man and nodded respectfully. "We will be leaving now."

Shino, who always had black glasses on, dragged his companion to the car. "Sakura-saan! See you next time!" Lee waved frantically. She waved back and smiled. The police car left.

Sakura sighed. Pocketing her cold hands inside her warm jacket, she walked back home.

* * *

"Sakura, you're back!" A girl with brunette hair tied into two buns and warm chocolate brown eyes greeted her.

"Hey, Tenten!" Sakura removed her stilettos and put it aside on the front porch.

Tenten grinned. "Kakashi's waiting for you with a guest in the living room."

Sakura stepped in, raising a brow. "Guest?"

She shrugged. "I think it's that super rich company on TV." She tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Uj-Uchi..something related to fans..U-"

"Uchiha?!" Sakura suggested, sea green eyes wide.

Tenten snapped her fingers and smiled brightly. "Yeah! That's it!"

"Uchiha Corps? That huge company, owning almost a third of Konoha?!"

Tenten stared, wide eyed. "What?!" Sakura nodded panicly. "Hurry up and go in there!" She dragged Sakura along the corridor to the living room.

Sakura stopped abruptly and tried running away, if it wasn't for Tenten's firm grip on her arm she would have succeeded. Damn. "No freaking way! I can't meet that rich guy!"

Tenten gritted her teeth and pulled her harder. "You can't make him wait, Sakura! Come on!" They could see the opened door to the living room, very close to them now.

"Nooooo!"

"Just. Go. In!" Tenten yelled through clenched teeth.

The brunette managed to reach the door, pushing Sakura. She held on to the border of the door as if life depends on it. With one final push Tenten put all her strength into, Sakura fell, tumbling to the living room.

She could feel three pair of eyes on her. She swore, Tenten would pay for this later. Sakura propped herself up with the help of her elbows. She grinned cheekily, scratching the back of her hair. "Sorry, Tenten kind of pushed me here!"

Her living room wasn't big, but it was adequate for them. There was some couches and a TV, a bookcase and a coffee table. She absolutely loved the elegant floral patterns on the wall.

A man, with silvery white hair sat on the white couch. Her 'father' was smiling, she could tell from the crinkle of his eye.

Across from him, on the longer white couch was a man, around her own age she assumed. He had a broad smile on his face, even on this awkward situation. He was pretty cute, with spiky blonde hair and bright, bright, bright blue pair of eyes. He wore messy white shirt with an orange tie dangling loosely and orange pants(_What is with him and this orange?) _Beside him was another man, very handsome might she add. His sleek black shirt and white tie just added to his charm. He had pale complexion, contrasting with his dark midnight eyes and raven hair, spiked at the back. It reminded her of a chicken butt…

A snort of a laugh escaped her lips as she saw the similarity of his hair with chicken ass. She bursted laughing. Clutching her stomach, she fell to the floor, still laughing. Her eyes started watering from the laugh she was having, she wiped it with her finger as her laughs died down. The men shot her confused looks.

"So-sorry, I was just thinking that your hair looks like chicken butt!" She said, huffing a little to cath her breath.

The cheerful blonde bursted laughing. "TEME! You have chicken ass hair!" A glare was sent to the laughing boy's direction.

The(_super hot!)_man bonked him on the head, effectively shutting him. "Shut up, dobe."

Pout. "You're a big meanie."

Sakura sat on the couch beside Kakashi. Kakashi cleared his throat. "This is my kindofnotreallysortofbutnot my daughter, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, meet Uchiha Sasuke." He gestured to Sasuke. "And his bodyguard, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto, the guy with clear blue eyes she envied, shook her hand wildly. "Hi! Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan! You're really pretty!"

Sakura smiled, immediately liking Naruto."Nice to meet you too, Naruto!"

With a small, polite nod, Sasuke greeted her. _Kami, is he allowed to be __**that **__gorgeous? He looks better up close! _Sakura blushed and smiled shyly.

Sasuke smirked, noticing her blush. _Damn, he looks even hotter._

"We have something to discuss with you." Kakashi started.

Sakura nodded, urging him to continue.

"Naruto is going to stop being his bodyguard."

Sakura cocked her head to one side. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "Sorry, Sakura-chan! I **would **tell you but they said I can't no matter what!"

"Anyway, Uchiha Corps is now searching for a new bodyguard."

She blinked dumbly. "Oh, okay. So what does this thing have to do with me?"

Kakashi chuckled, ruffling her pink tresses lovingly. "Forgive her denseness." Sakura pouted and fixed her messy hair with her fingers.

"Uchiha Fugaku saw your profile. You were the best graduate of Konoha Martial Arts school. He thinks you are suitable to be my bodyguard."

"Whoa, you want **me **to be your bodyguard?" She grinned. "That's awesome! ..I mean, that would be my pleasure.

Sasuke smirked. "Let's talk about payment." Sakura nodded eagerly.

"You will receive payment every month. I offer you a salary of 50.000 yen."

"What the hell? I only got half of that! You are so unfair!" Naruto pouted childishly.

"Shut up, dobe. You'll only waste it for ramen anyways."

Sakura gaped, dumbstruck. "W-What? 50.000 yen?"

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Oh Kami, I'm melting.. _"Is it not enough for you? How about 60.000 yen?"

"No!" She gasped. "I mean, 50.000 is more than enough, I can accept-ouch!" Sakura glared at Kakashi. He had stepped on her foot. Their eyes met, Sakura understood immediately. "Oh yeah! Actually, 60.000 yen is perfect!"

An amused smirk. "Sign this contract." He put a thick bundle of paper, contracts she assumed, and a black pen on the coffee table.

Green eyes glanced Kakashi's dark one, the other covered by a black eyepatch. Kakashi nodded. Sakura eagerly signed, not bothering to read through it. She handed the paper and pen.

"I expect you to come to my office tomorrow at 11. I'll let them know you are coming."

Sakura smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

Sasuke and Naruto stood up. "It was nice doing business with you." Sasuke shook their hands.

Naruto waved a cheerful goodbye. "Bye, Kakashi! Bye, Sakura-chan!"

Just as they were about to leave, Sasuke turned his head. "Oh, Haruno-san." He smiled faintly. "Welcome to Uchiha Corps."

What a warm welcome.

Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair, making sure it was neat for the third time. She straightened her black top and tugged on her skirt. Glancing at the silver clock hanging on the hallway, she made sure she wasn't late. 11:00. Perfect. She sighed nervously, she was just in front of his office.

The door stood proudly, made of mahogany. The gold plate placed on the door gleamed, reflecting the bold black writing engraved. Vice President Uchiha Sasuke.

Gathering her courage, she knocked on the door.

Upon entering, she stared. Coolest. Office. **Ever.** The room was large and spacious; one wall was constructed entirely of gleaming glass, granting access to the most incredible view of the city. His mahogany desk was big and modern and gorgeous. He sat behind it in one of those official leather chairs that informs you, without doubt that the person sitting in it is very important, indeed. A plain, less gorgeous chair was placed in front of the table. Without looking up from his black laptop, he motions her to sit. Sakura sat, fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt.

Uchiha Sasuke was there, drinking coffee and continued typing on his laptop. His black glasses(_Makes him look like a super hot intelligent guy!)_ fogged from the warm vapor.

She waited patiently, admiring the modern grey wallpaper adorning the room and the plush white carpet.

"You're a minute and 4 seconds late." His cold voice startled her.

"Uh, yeah, sorry!" She smiled nervously.

Sasuke stared, unimpressed. He took of his glasses and folded it. "Catch." He threw effortlessly with a flick of his wrist.

Sakura caugh it with ease, her reflexes working. She eyed it. "What's this?"

"Open page 3 paragraph6 line 9." He ordered, which she complied.

Her sea green eyes travelled the page, searching. "Shall the person sign this contract, he or she has to follow Uchiha Sasuke, Vice President and heir to Uchiha Corps, directions. Failure to do so, he or she will be punished accordingly." She recited.

Sasuke rested his hands on top of his head and leaned back. "I said come at 11, didn't I? You were late."

Sakura gaped. What happened to the polite, kind Sasuke from yesterday? "It was just for a minute!

With a bored look, Sasuke stared at her. "I'll have to punish you."

Anger rose inside her as she glared hatefully at her boss. "I did nothing wrong!"

"Are you disobeying me?" He quirked an eyebrow, hands now laced, resting on his lap.

She fumed, slamming her palms on the table. The table shook from her force, some papers falling from his desk. "What the hell?! You chicken ass! IF BEING LATE FOR A MINUTE WAS A CRIME, JAIL WILL BE FULL!"

"Uh-uh. Next time, read the contract before you sign. Now sort all of my papers." Sasuke smirked before adding. "I can sue you if you break the contract."

Sakura growled. "Fine! Where is it?"

She didn't like the amused twinkle in his dark eyes. He pointed his thumb to the left corner of his office. She trailed his direction slowly and…Oh God. There, on the corner of the room, were thousands and thousands of piles and stacks of papers, covering the barely seen paper locker.

Sakura stomped hotly.

"Oi."

"What?" She hissed, whipping her head around.

"Once again," A wicked little smirk grazed his face as he leaned smugly on his leather chair. "Welcome to Uchiha Corps." This time, it sounded more like a jail sentence.

Haruno Sakura, you are **so** screwed.

* * *

**Angel: Oh god, glad that was over! **

**Febi: That was 6 whole long chapter!**

**Angel: Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Febi: Thanks for reading!^^  
**

**Angel: Review? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

The bright building lights illuminated the dark night but even so, it was still possible to see her reflection clearly on the skyscraper building glasses as she looked out. Throughout the day, as she sorted thousands of papers, she would stop momentarily to look at her reflection in the makeshift mirrors. She seemed more tired each time.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. Her legs were sore from sitting on the floor so long. Finally, she could see the carpet that was covered by papers before. She sorted the last few papers and smiled.

Sakura shifted her gaze to the Uchiha.

He was still busy typing, dark eyes focused on the screen. He noticed her gaze from the corner of his eyes and snapped, glaring at her. "What?"

She flinched from his cold tone. _And to think I had a crush on him.. _"Nothing, I'm done sorting." She stretched her legs.

He nodded and continued typing. "Hn."

Sakura sighed again, lying down on the red carpet, hand draped across her eyes. _Oh Kami…I'm so hungry, what time is it? _She glanced at the black clock. It was 6:42. Ridiculous, really, all that time wasted to sort papers.

"Haruno." She groaned and opened her lids. She was greeted by a blinding light from the chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. Sakura squinted her eyes and blinked, sitting upright.

"What?"

"Tomorrow, be ready at 8 AM. You're going to be living in the Uchiha manor."

* * *

Sakura slammed the door behind her and grumbled. "Stupid jerk…Who does he think he is?! A rich handsome guy or something?! …Well, yeah he is kinda handsome..and super rich…and that **amazing** dark orbs! Oh my-"

"You know, Haruno. I can still hear you." A muffled voice said through the door.

"Shut up!" She blushed furiously. _I hate him! _"I was just kidding before!"

A chuckle. She couldn't believe her ears. Did **the **Uchiha 'stoic-no-feelings-evil-sadistic' Sasuke chuckle just now?

Sakura stomped through the empty hallways. It was definitely way past working time, all the employees, except for the higher ups were all gone.

She finally reached the elevator, pressing the down button. The door opened with a bell, showing a uniformed man who grinned at her.

"What floor, Miss?"

"1, please."

The security guard, she assumed he was, from his uniform, had messy brown hair and cute canine-like teeth. He nodded and pressed the button with his gloved finger.

The first few seconds were awkward. They just stood there, not saying anything.

Sakura, being her usual peppy self couldn't take the silence. "Hey!" She smiled tiredly.

"Hey, you."

"I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kiba." He grinned and she nodded, unsure of what to say.

He glanced at her messy figure. "What are you doing here? You look…" He paused, taking in her appearance again. "Tired."

Sakura smiled wryly. "I took a stupid job as that damn Sasuke's bodyguar. The asshole mad me sortout his papers, **all **8459 of them." She spat bitterly, eyes narrowing. "And yes, I counted."

Yeah, she wasn't supposed to pour out all this stuff to a security guard she just met a few minutes ago, but she's tired and hungry and sleepy and cranky okay?!

Kiba blinked. "Whoa. That sucks."

"I can't believe poor Naruto put up with him for years!" She scowled, watching the black screen which showed number 9.

He laughed. "Naruto is the only one who survived after pissing off Uchiha.

"You know him?" Sakura tilted her head to one side.

"Yeah, he used to be my-" Kiba stopped abruptly when the bell rang, telling them they had reached the first floor. "Oh, here's your floor."

Aw..and she was just getting curious too. "Is your shift done?"

Kiba shrugged, leaning on the opened elevator door. "Almost, why?"

"I'm starving. Wanna go grab some dinner? You can tell me more about them." She semi pouted, semi smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Kiba grinned. "Cool, a dinner with a hot babe sounds fun."

* * *

Kiba took her to a ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen on the street, just a few blocks away from the Uchiha Tower. The owner, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame seemed to know Kiba quite well.

Apparently, Naruto **always **eats there and he really, really loves ramen (coughramenfreakcough). He eats it every single day and refused to eat anything else. How can he live just with eating that unhealthy stuff? To his defense, he **is **named after a ramen ingredient.

They sat at the tall black stool, Sakura on the right and Kiba to her left. There's nobody else except them since it was almost midnight.

After looking through the menu, she ordered a chicken flavored ramen and Kiba ordered a salty ramen.

Kiba separated the wooden, starting the story. "Well..where should I start? Oh yeah, nobody knows who Naruto's parents are. Then at age 7, I think. Uchiha Fugaku took him in as his adopted child, which is super weird since he is a cold hearted bastard and-" He stopped, brown eyes bright upon seeing Ayame.

The beautiful lady smiled and placed their orders on the long wooden table.

"Thanks, babe." Kiba winked.

"Still flirty as ever, eh?" Ayame chuckled before leaving.

Kiba and Sakura stared at each other. "Continue this later?" He pleaded, obviously hungry.

Sakura nodded happily. _Investigating can wait, I can't work with an empty stomach_, she reasoned. "Okay!"

And that was the best dinner she had ever had. Nah..just kidding. Anything's delicious when you are starved. But seriously. That ramen was amazing. No wonder Naruto loved it so much.

"Aah.." Kiba patted his full stomach and leaned back on the chair. Sakura nudged his side with her elbow, wriggling her brows suggestively.

He raised an eyebrow. "The story, silly." She rolled her green eyes.

He nodded in understanding. "Ah. I forgot where I was, so let's start from the beginning."

_Naruto, adopted at age 7 by Fugaku right? Yeah. Then, he pestered his stepbrother, which is Sasuke in case you don't know, to be his best friend. And I know that bsatard won't ever admit this even when he is dying, but he considers Naruto as his best friend and brother to him. I met them when I was 8, they were searching for a pet dog._

Sakura yawned. This story is long and her eyes were tired. She rested her cheek on the bar.

_Gee, Sakura. At least pretend my story isn't boring to you? It gets interesting, I promise. So yeah, there I was, sleeping on the floor at my family's petshop. Don't ask why, but it includes my wild crazy mom. Funny story, Naruto choked me. On our first meeting. With his hug. He actually thought I was a dog, yelling that he wanted to buy me and decided my name was Soba. While he squeezed oxygen out of me. I grasped his arms, took a huge breath to regain oxygen and practically scream that he was a physcho. I mean, I may look like a dog with my gray fur jacket and the way I was sleeping, head on my arms, but still. How can you mistake a sleeping boy for a dog?_

She laughed. And to think Naruto was that stupid.

_Naruto just stood there while I was screaming and he looked as if his hopes and dreams were crushed. Sasuke, at age 8, dare I say it…was already an attractive, handsome boy._

"…Kiba, you sound really gay. And pedophile-ish."

"HEY! I AM TOTALLY STRAIGHT, WOMAN! And stop interrupting me so I can finish!"

"Yeah, yeah."

_Where was I? ..Oh, so there was little Sasuke, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, already had his i-am-better-than-all-of-you-so-bow-down-to-me attitude. He smirked. Smirked at me. SMIRKED AT MY SUFFERING, THAT BASTARD. Ehem. Anyway, that was how we met. In the end they bought a golden retriever, still alive right now, and guess what his name is? RAMEN. God, sometimes I wonder if Naruto has a brain._

Sakura laughed again. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you." Kiba grinned, showing his canines.

"You have a pet store right? He nodded. "Inuzuka Pet shop."

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "So why are you working as a security guard.

Kiba averted his gaze, smiling wryly. "Our family, for generations we specialize in pets, esepecially dogs. Rich companies like Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara and others buy trained dogs from us. Lately business isn't really good, you know?" He sighed. "I offered to work part time to help while I continue college during the day. Uchiha pays me real good and I get to work only 4 hours a day."

"You would sacrifice for your family? Aw..that's sweet, didn't know you had that in you." She smiled, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Being good is just a part of my charm." He winked.

She stuck her tongue. "You don't even have a charm!" She giggled. "Tell me more!"

_Alright. There was this time, to celebrate Sasuke graduating first in high school, we, as in; Naruto, me and his friends. Don't give me that weird look. Yeah, Sasuke has friends other than Naruto, okay, Sakura? Of course, Naruto brought us here to celebrate. All of us had just started eating and he asked for another serving. I glanced to him AND THERE WAS 6 FREAKING EMPTY BOWLS! His stomach is unreal. We laughed and had fun…Those were the good days.._

Kiba went silent, his lips curled into a small smile, reminiscing the old times. "Before that happened.." He whispered.

She could hear his low whisper, her ears were trained for it. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"Ah." His eyes went wide. Kiba chuckled nervously, immediately standing from the stool. "I just remembered! Uh, my mom told me to go home after work! I'm gonna be killed!" He slung his backpack over his shoulder and waved. "See you, Sakura!"

"Bye, Kiba!"

Sakura rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, slowly stirring her green tea with the other one. She sighed. "I wonder what he meant by that…"

* * *

**FINALLY DONE!**

**Sorry I took so long to update, I'm just so busy with school ): I finished this chapter a week ago with Febi's ideas but I didn't have the time to type it. **

**And that wasn't a kibasaku moment, I just like the idea of them being friends.**

**SO, enjoy and please review! **


End file.
